Mi vida sin ti
by Vampirux
Summary: Fred murió en la batalla final. Dejó atrás a su inseparable hermano gemelo y a toda su familia. Pero también dejó un amor que fue la mayor de sus travesuras y la mas tierna de todas. Ahora ella tendrá que aprender a vivir sin él...pero no sola.


**.**

**ADVERTENCIA:** Ésta historia muestra spoliers de los últimos libros, si no los haz leído y no deseas que te los arruine con información impactante no sigas leyendo.

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la privilegiada mente de J.K. Rowling. Alice es resultado de todo el cariño que le tengo al gemelo Weasley, por que siento que se merece algo más.

* * *

.

**Prologo: Mi vida sin ti**

.

.

Caminar resultaba sencillo, era como si sus pies tuvieran vida propia y la llevaran hasta donde se dirigía.

Cerró los ojos al llegar, no quería ver, no podía enfrentar la realidad.

El viento alborotó su oscuro cabello, le temblaban las manos, los brazos, todo el cuerpo.

Un sollozo luchaba por escapar de su garganta, mientras las veloces y traicioneras gotas saladas empapaban su rostro. Era estúpido pensarlo en ese momento, pero jamás le había contestado.

Se estremeció al recordarlo aquella tarde…

.

_—Te digo nena tu quieres salir conmigo__—_decía pícaramente el pelirrojo a una muchacha morena de ojos topacio que se ocupaba de desempacar unas cajas con _un ágil movimiento de varita, parecía divertirle las insinuaciones del joven.__—_Entonces que dices…¿un helado o un paseo en escoba?

_Ella sonrió incrédula, era la tercera vez en esa semana que la invitaba a salir, y que ella se negaba a aceptar ¿Qué nunca se rendiría?_

___—_Fred, como te dije ayer, estoy muy ocupada estos días_—_ la negativa fue clara pero esto no pareció importar al pelirrojo, que ensanchó su sonrisa, agitó su varita acomodando las cajas y logrando así terminar el trabajo de la morena.

___—_Y como te dije ayer Alice, eso tiene arreglo_—_susurró en el oído de la chica, la morena se estremeció.

___—_¿Por que insistes en salir conmigo?_—_la pregunta salió involuntariamente de sus labios, en un impulso propio de ella, pero _sus palabras sonaron más curiosas que _ _hoscas, o eso esperaba._

_El no contestó, solo se quedó ahí, en silencio, como jamás había estado, totalmente serio y sin rastro de broma en su mirada observando a la morena, ella sintió su corazón acelerarse, tan rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido en esa bodega, el abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo, después la cerró rápidamente y negó con la cabeza, caminó hacia la puerta que daba a la calle _ _y se perdió tras ella, dejando a Alice totalmente desconcertada…_

.

Se puso de rodillas sobre el húmedo pasto, toco la superficie de la lapida delicadamente, sintiendo bajo sus dedos el relieve de la inscripción, era todo tan injusto, el tiempo no perdonaba y ahora que ya no podía regresar atrás se había dado cuenta cuanto había perdido.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero no estaba preparada para enfrenta ese momento, su cuerpo se estremeció en un violento compás, y un grito amenazaba con escapar de su garganta.

Fred Weasley…

_._

_El frio del invierno golpeaba su cara mientras caminaba por las calles del callejón Diagon, los adornos navideños decoraban los establecimientos, en el numero 93 se encontraba un pelirrojo colocando unos coloridos letreros y adornos a la entrada de sortilegios Weasley, algunos decían cosas sobre sortilegios nuevos y otros hablaban sobre el tema de tensión en el mundo mágico, el regreso del Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. El joven terminó de hechizar el techo y antes de entrar al local se detuvo aun lado de la morena._

___—_Hola Alice_—_le dijo este en tono pícaro.

___—_Buenas noches George_—_contestó ella entrando al local de enfrente, donde se ofrecían calderos de todos los tamaños y materiales. El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja, y la morena sonrió victoriosa dentro del local. 

_Sabía que a Fred y George los divertía y a la vez enfadaba _ _que los confundieran, pero lo que más los desconcertaba era que los reconocieran, y más a Fred, por eso no se sorprendió al verlo tras la ventana de Sortilegios Weasley con la vista hacia la tienda de calderos, sonriendo imperceptiblemente. _

_Después de lo sucedido en aquella tarde en la bodega, no habían vuelto a cruzar mas que una palabra de saludo, y ella estaba algo decepcionada, tal vez era cierto eso que decían las viejas brujas "No se aprecia al mago hasta que sus chispas no lucen para ti", y eso le había sucedido a ella, ese día descubrió en los ojos de Fred Weasley una verdad que se había negado a aceptar, el joven de las bromas le había robado mas que una sonrisa, el corazón…pero él parecía ajeno a eso, _ _sí… ella le había interesado en algún momento al pelirrojo, como todas las otras chicas que pretendía, una más, y ella se negaba a eso, aunque ya no tenía que preocuparse por que el parecía haber perdido totalmente el interés en ella, no la había vuelto a invitar a salir, cerró la cortina furiosa, más consigo misma que con el gemelo Weasley._

_Habían pasado la temporada navideña, todo seguía igual para ella, nada había cambiando, mucho menos el sentimiento que revolvía su interior._

_Y ahí estaba él, como todos lo días, riendo _ _con esa picara mirada _ _que le robaba secretos suspiros, _ _perdidos en el viento._

.

Colocó la rosa blanca sobre la lapida gris, tenía deseos de aventarse contra el suelo y golpear con los nudillos el pasto, pero se contuvo, necesitaba calmarse y reorganizar sus ideas, para no hacer una locura en ese lugar, le era imposible parar de llorar y los hipidos no la dejaban en paz.

_—_Fred…_—_susurró débilmente, y le pareció que su llamado se lo llevó la nada.

_—_¿Por que amor? ¿Por que te fuiste sin mi?_—_preguntó en un grito al punto de la histeria, todo era tan absurdo, tan irreal, Fred se había ido para siempre y ella deseaba estar en su lugar, lejos de ese mundo en el que él ya no estaría más…

_._

_La fiesta sería en_ _**Florean Fortescue,**__ella iba a ir, ya había comprado el vestido, iría en compañía de uno de los _ _gemelos Weasley, pero a su pesar no era Fred, sino George, el pelirrojo la había invitado días antes, una mañana de la nada le comentó sobre la fiesta y la invitó, ella se sorprendió de la invitación y aceptó tras enterarse que Fred iría con su ex - novia, quería desengañarse de él y el verlo con otra tenía que ser mas que suficiente._

_Llegó el día de la fiesta, George se comportó como un caballero, habían quedado en que iban como amigos, nada de romance y así fue, aunque a Alice le pareció que también el tenía puesto el corazón en alguien más,_ _ llegaron al lugar _ _donde tenía cita la fiesta, y lo vio, parecía muy feliz con su acompañante, una hermosa joven de tez oscura como la noche, _ _Alice sintió como si le golpearan en el pecho, George la invitó a _ _bailar, aceptó por compromiso, lo menos que deseaba era bailar y ver a Fred de cerca bailando con la joven, pero no quería desairar a George que se había portado tan bien con ella. Bailaban música muy movida, cuando una canción lenta sonó por el salón, George se acercó a ella indeciso, la morena le sonrió para animarlo, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, el corazón de ella empezó a acelerarse, pero no eran las manos de George lo que la alteraban, sino los ojos del otro gemelo que la venían fijamente desde el otro lado del salón, pero su mirada parecía indescifrable, colocó la cabeza en el hombro de George y soltó un suspiro._

___—_¿El motivo de ese suspiro debe estar cerca verdad?_—_preguntó divertido el pelirrojo_—_ creo que te equivocaste de gemelo Weasley, no serias la primera…_—_la ultima parte la pronunció mirando a la mulata que bailaba con su hermano.

_La música paró, George se ofreció en traer bebidas, y Alice se quedó esperando recargada en la pared cerca de la puerta de entrada._

___—_A mi no me aceptas una cita…pero vienes con mi hermano gemelo a esta fiesta, que será que el es mas guapo_—_ musitó tras ella una conocida voz, asustándola y haciéndola perder el equilibrio, pero unas blancas manos no le permitieron caer _al suelo.__—_Cuidado ensuciaras ese hermoso vestido, ven vamos afuera aquí no podremos hablar.

_El se adelantó un pasó hacía la puerta y le tendió la mano a la morena, ella dudó, no sabía si irse con él era una buena idea._

___—_¿Y George?_—_preguntó ella involuntariamente, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo, porque la cara de Fred cambió de expresión, así que rápidamente agregó-solo es que yo bueno vine con él y no se si…- no pudo terminar al ser interrumpida por un rápido y húmedo beso en los labios de parte de Fred, que hizo su corazón acelerarse y perder el hilo de sus ideas.

___—_No te preocupes por él, Angelina ha venido solo a verle_—_ musitó cerca del cuello de la morena_—_Ahora ¿vienes?_—_Alice aceptó su mano extendida y juntos salieron al frio de la noche.

.

El cielo parecía compartir su dolor, al dejar caer desde las oscuras nubes gruesas gotas de agua, que empaparon totalmente a la morena calándole hasta los huesos.

Pero el frio que le recorría el cuerpo no era nada comparado con el que habitaba en su corazón y le helaba las entrañas.

Acarició de nuevo la superficie gris, donde yacía el hombre que tanto había amado, que tanto amaba.

No podía imaginar su vida sin él, todo era tan confuso, un día paseaban por la hermosa nieve abrazados y al siguiente el ya no estaba mas a su lado…

* * *

Continuara....

¡bloody kisses!


End file.
